1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of explosives, and particularly to high explosives.
2. Background Information
Ongoing efforts to enhance national security by improving the performance, efficiency and cost-effectiveness of munitions demonstrate a continuing need to develop munitions that have a greater energy density with respect to both mass and volume.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention provide energy dense explosives that possess significant advantages, particularly when used in military munitions. In particular, embodiments of the invention include high explosive formulations that have a high mass density and a high energy per unit volume. Exemplary embodiments of the invention have ingredients including a reducing metal and a particulate metal oxide dispersed throughout a primary explosive material. Upon detonation of the explosive, the reducing metal and the particulate metal oxide combine in a xe2x80x9credoxxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cthermitexe2x80x9d, reaction and add energy to the event. In accordance with exemplary embodiments of the invention, the reducing metal and the particulate metal oxide can be used to tailor blast characteristics of a munition, for example to result in a time-pressure curve having a desired shape and duration.